


The Cherry-Boys Shirt

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Gintama
Genre: Couple T-shirts, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A fanart gift toGame_Changerfor their wonderful fanficKids Who Don’t Play With Trains When They’re Young Will Never Grow Up to Become Skilled City Planners





	The Cherry-Boys Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Game_Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_Changer/gifts).



 

"So...... do you wanna watch 'My Neighbour Pedoro' later?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my interpretation for the Cherry-Boy T-Shirt is on point XD  
> Hope you like it! <3 <3
> 
> Also available at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kairu_kitsuneO/status/1142368398275305473)


End file.
